


Pokémon- Two Moons

by taectless



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Barista Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Gym Leader Kyungsoo, Pokemon AU, Ranger Jongdae, Reporter Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taectless/pseuds/taectless
Summary: Strange sightings are happening in Cyllage City. Baekhyun is desperate to find out why and annoys everyone in the process. Chanyeol is just trying to do his job but has to look out for his friends all the time. Kyungsoo loves gardening and keeping secrets. Jongdae is the loudest Pokémon Ranger in history and Minseok doesn't get paid enough for this shit.





	1. Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfiction will be save for everyone to read. Meaning: no violence, no smut etc.  
> Much like the original Pokémon Series, this AU will be wholesome and kid friendly. But I WILL try to build a more realistic world around the source material (because you know, Pokémon is targeted at kids and gets a little goofy sometimes)

 

 

_It was a bright, sunny day in the coastal city of Cyllage. One of these days, on which no one would ever suspect ghoulish occurrences. Ranger Jongdae was on his way to the daily routine check of the cave that connected Cyllage City with Route 7. The many Zubat that lived there got into a habit of attacking travelers more aggressively lately. Jongdae still hadn’t figured out the reason why, so he visited the cave daily to gather information on that matter._

_The Ranger let his Luxray softly illuminate the cave as they entered. Proceeding with caution to not startle the wild Zubat, Jongdae and his companion made their way through the cave. A Pokémon Ranger had to be very observant. That’s why Jongdae immediately stopped, when he saw a silhouette forming in the dark in front of him. The shape looked human. “Hello?” He tired to keep his voice down. “I am a ranger. Are you lost? Do you need help?” The shape started moving towards Jongdae. Or was it moving away from him? In the dim light Luxray provided it was hard to tell which but before the Ranger could come to any conclusion, the figure was gone._

 

* * *

 

Minseok carefully poured milky white foam into a cup, before sliding it over the counter to Jongdae, who was sitting in his usual spot. The café was not that busy today. Aside from Jongdae there were three other guests. An elderly couple that was enjoying their afternoon tea with some sandwiches and a young man that had his face buried in a book about fossils.

 

“Sounds creepy.” Minseok said, as he rinsed out the milk can. “And it reminds me of those stories I heard...I told you about the ghost boy, remember?”

 

Jongdae picked up his cup. “Yeah I remember… I don’t think it’s a ghost though.” he took a sip of his cappuccino and licked the foam off his upper lip. “I bet it’s a Pokémon that likes to fool around with people.”

 

Minseok put away the milk can and dried his hands on a kitchen cloth. Then he leaned over the counter to Jongdae and grinned. “Isn’t it your job to hunt that Pokémon down then, big shot?”

 

Jongdae took another sip of his coffee. “If I'm out there hunting some Pokémon, who will keep you save from those vicious Pidgey?” He answered nonchalantly, before taking another sip.

 

Minseoks smug grin turned into a bitter expression. “If you bring this up ONE MORE TIME I swear I-”

 

“One Americano, please.” A man sat down at the counter.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Minseok replied a little bit too snarky and glared at Jongdae one last time, before getting to work. The man put down his book and smiled cheerfully.

Jongdae raised an eyebrow.

 

“So, you are into fossils now, Baekhyun?” The man nodded.

 

“Of course! You have to know the past to understand the present.”

 

Jongdae laughed. “Where did you get that from?”

 

Baekhyun held up his book. The quote was placed on the back cover, along with a short book description and a picture of the author.

 

“Isn’t that the guy from TV?” Jongdae asked, squinting his eyes to get a better view of the small image.

 

“If you mean Huang Zitao, youngest fossil expert in history, yes that’s him. But enough about that.” He placed the book back on the counter and scooped a little closer to Jongdae.

 

“I couldn’t help but overhear that you were talking about that ghost boy people have been seeing around town.”

 

“Oh, so you where eavesdropping again?” Minseok said, still sounding annoyed, as he put down a cup in front of Baekhyun. “I told you to stop bothering my guests with your stupid questions.”

 

Baekhyun grinned and pulled a notepad out of his jacket pocket. “I’m a reporter and I’m just doing my job.”

 

Minseok rolled his eyes and got back to work.

 

“So, about that ghost thing..” Baekhyun continued. “When did you see it?”

 

“I said don’t think it’s a ghost.” Jongdae replied quickly, but knowing that Baekhyun wouldn’t let go of this issue that easily he added “l saw it this morning. Must have been around eight or so.”

 

“I see…” Baekhyun started to write everything down. “It was at the cave, right? How did the gho-... the unidentified creature behave exactly?” He looked at Jongdae and scooped just a little closer to not miss any information.

 

“It did nothing really… i saw a shape and when I called out to it, it disappeared.” Baekhyun wrote everything down eagerly. Jongdae shook his head and picked up his cup again.

 

“Listen Baekhyun. I don’t think there is anything you can do here. Just leave it to the officer.” Baekhyun looked up from his notepad and grinned.

 

“This is going to be my big story, I can feel it. So thanks for your advice but I WILL investigate this.” He stuffed the notepad back into his jacket, put some coins on the counter and grabbed his book. “See you around guys!” Then he hurried out of the café.

 

Minseok put away Baekhyun's cup. “He never even touches his coffee… what a waste.”

 

Jongdae laughed. “This guy is going to get himself in big trouble one day.” He said before finishing his cappuccino in one go.

 

* * *

 

“Yes ma'am, of course. We will try to find your missing Bunnelby… I understand that your little daughter must be really upset about this, but we can’t put all our officers on this case, I’m sorry. Yes, of course. Please send in a picture of your missing Pokémon as soon as you can. Thank you and don’t worry. We will try our best to find Bunnelby. Goodbye.”

 

Chanyeol endet the video call and let out a long sigh. Then he opened up a new _Missing Pokémon Report_ file on his computer.

 

Desk work wasn’t really his favorite part of the job. As an officer, he liked to be out there. To actively help people. But like all jobs, this one came with some more unpleasant tasks too.

 

Chanyeol looked over to his Growlithe, which was sleeping on a fireproof blanket. In his sleep it let out a soft bark, followed by a tiny flame. Chanyeol smiled and began to fill out the report. He was almost done when he received another video call.

 

“Cyllage City, Officer Park. How can i help you?”

 

“Officer I want to report a crime!” the old man on the other end of the line looked really angry. “Some kid stole my Rockruff!” he was almost yelling. Growlithe looked up, startled by the sudden noise. Chanyeol turned down the volume on his computer.

 

“Sir please stay calm. Did you see the person that stole your Pokémon?” The man shook his head “If I had seen that kid I wouldn’t have let him get away, that’s for sure!”

 

“How do you know your Pokémon was stolen by a kid then?” Chanyeol asked, taking notes on the case.

 

“Heard him talking outside. When I went to check who was there my Rockruff was gone.”

 

“Did you call immediately after you found out your Pokémon was gone?” Chanyeol asked, writing down the man’s address.

 

“Yes, Officer.”

 

“Alright. I’ll be there in about fifteen minutes. Please stay away from the crime scene and don’t touch anything.” Chanyeol ended the call and got up from his desk. He stretched out his long arms. “Let‘s go buddy, I need your help.” Growlithe yawned, then got up from his blanked and barked cheerfully.

 

The old man was already standing outside of his house when the officer arrived. Chanyeol parked his motorcycle and took off his helmet.

 

“Good day sir.” He reached out to shake the man‘s hand.

 

“Hello Officer! I haven’t touched anything, please take a look around.” the man seemed to have calmed down by now.

 

“Of course. Thank you for your cooperation.” Chanyeol nodded at Growlithe, which was still sitting in the motorcycle’s sidecar. “Come on buddy, let's see what we can find.” The Pokémon wagged its tail in excitement, jumped out of the seat and ran over to Chanyeol.

 

They approached the spot where Rockruff went missing. It was a tiny, wooden shack in the backyard of the old man’s house. The makeshift structure could have barely fit Growlithe inside. A short, wooden pole, that had a chain with a collar attached to it, reached out of the ground in front of the shack. Chanyeol crouched down to take a closer look while his furry companion started to scout the area for clues.

 

“You kept your Pokémon here? Chained up to this pole?” he asked the man, who was standing just a few feet away, watching the officers every move.

 

“Yes, this is where I kept it.”

 

Chanyeol slightly shook his head in disapprovement. This was no way to treat a Pokémon he thought. Personally he was against keeping them in chains but in this case the owner didn’t technically break the law so it wasn’t Chanyeol's place to lecture him.

 

“This is weird…” the officer mumbled “Chain and collar seem perfectly intact. No signs of cuts... or other damage…the lock on the collar is still shut tight…” He took a moment to try and add everything together. How could Rockruff be removed from its collar without the lock being opened? Usually Pokémon thieves would bring all kinds of equipment to make sure they got what they came for. But this time, no tools or Pokémon attacks were used. This case seemed to be more complicated than he thought.

 

Chanyeol looked over to Growlithe. “Have you picked up Rockruffs scent?” he asked, smiling as his companion let out an approving bark. “Let’s see which way they went.” Growlithe started to follow the trail but it let nowhere outside of the man’s property. Chanyeol scratched his head in confusion.

 

“Growlithe is usually very good at following trails. Even if the kidnapper was carrying Rockruff away in a box, Growlithe would have been able to pick up the scent. Also there are no suspicious foot- or tireprints that lead outside of the property...” As Chanyeol tried to sum up his findings to the man, Growlithe suddenly started barking.

 

The officer turned around quickly. “What is it, buddy?” The Pokémon’s glare was fixated on a spot in one of the bushes, that surrounded the property. Chanyeol could make out slight movement between the leaves. He gestured at the man to stand back, then slowly approached the bush. “This is Officer Park. You are entering private property without authoriza-”

 

“Alright calm down, it’s just me.” Two hands appeared out of the bushes, followed by the body they were attached to.

 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol looked at the other man in disbelief. Baekhyun tried to climb out of the greenery, getting his clothes stuck between the branches several times and nearly falling over in the process.

 

“Officer, what is going on?”, the old man asked and Chanyeol quickly started to apologize.

 

“Sir I am sorry, I am going to take care of this. Please come to the station later,I still need a full statement.” Then Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun, who by now had managed to free himself. “You know I have to take you to the police station… and I don’t want to hear a word!” Baekhyun, who had already opened his mouth to explain the situation, simply nodded and followed the officer quietly.

 

Back at the station they sat down in the interrogation room. This wasn’t Baekhyun’s first time here… but it always made him uneasy to sit in this square, windowless box with blank walls. He took a deep breath. “Listen, I-” Chanyeol raised a hand.

 

“I don’t want to hear your excuses… I can’t let you off the hook every time you pull something like this. Just because we are friends doesn't mean laws don’t apply to you...” Chanyeol sounded more concerned than annoyed. “I understand that you want to do your job… but so do I. You can’t follow me around like that whenever I get called. And you have to understand, that this is for your own safety.” Baekhyun pulled out his notepad.

 

“But listen. I’m really onto something this time! It’s like Rockruff just disappeared into thin air, don’t you think? This has to be connected to the ghost sightings!” The officer sighed.

 

“We’ve been over this a hundred times. I can’t just discuss police work with you. Please… go home and get some rest. This is the last time I can let you off with a warning.” Chanyeol stood up and opened the door. Baekhyun grabbed his notepad tightly. Then he jumped up from his seat, a bright smile on his face.

 

“Thank you sir! Keep up the good work sir!” he slightly bowed down in front of the officer, then proceeded to leave the room. Chanyeol stretched out an arm, blocking the doorway.

 

“Baekhyun… you know this is nothing personal, right?” he leaned down a bit to catch a glimpse of the smaller man’s face. Baekhyun looked up, cheerful as ever.

 

“Of course! See you on Friday?”

 

Chanyeol smiled fondly. “Sure! Friday sounds great.”

 


	2. Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo seems to be keeping some kind of secret. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are the best buds. Chen can’t keep his mouth shut. And Xiumin? He just want’s to live a quiet life.

“Nothing happens by accident… nothing is as it seems… and everything is connected.” Baekhyun mumbled as he drew a line between the words GHOST and MISSING POKÉMON. Then he ripped the paper off his notepad and posted it to the wall above his desk.

 

“Let’s see.” He sat down in his chair and started to look through his notes. “The cashier at the grocery store saw someone entering… but not leaving... the security cameras were not working that day so there is no evidence… nothing was stolen either...” He flipped a page. “Several people claim to have heard someone talking to their Pokémon but didn’t see anyone when they looked for them. Neither of them heard what was being said.”

 

A sudden thud startled Baekhyun and he looked up. A book had fallen out of the shelf across the room. He shook his head. “Where was l…?” Baekhyun continued, mumbling to himself “This spirit is clearly interested in Pokémon. Could this thing itself be a Pokémon? If so, why is it able to talk?”

 

He started to chew on his pencil and tried to make sense of what he had said. He wrote down the words NEW SPECIES and added a few question marks. Of course all of his thoughts where only assumptions. He hadn’t found any solid evidence yet. Baekhyun had collected many statements from people all around the city, sure. But what he needed were facts.

 

The young journalist sighted. He had already come up with a few theories about this and he could probably come up with a dozen more, but that wasn’t good enough. Months of investigating had led to nothing he could use and releasing an article about these strange things at this point would only draw in curious crowds. This was his story. His observations. And he was the one who was going to solve the mystery.

 

Another, louder noise startled Baekhyun again. This time, several books had fallen on the floor. The man looked around his bedroom. “Alright, I’ll pay attention to you, just stop messing up my stuff.” He got up from his chair and walked over to the bookshelf to pick up what had fallen out. As he reached for a dictionary, the book suddenly started floating and sorted itself back into the shelf. “Well, thank you.” he said, picking up the rest of the books and putting them away.

 

Out of thin air, Lampent appeared in front of him, letting out a cheerful cry. “I’ve been sitting at my desk for a while now, huh?” He reached out to pet the Pokémon on the head and smiled.

 

“Thanks for watching out for me.” Lampent swirled around in glee, knocking over some magazines, that where piled up on the sideboard. Baekhyun pouted. “You are a handful, you know that?”

 

As he reached out to yet again clean up after his companion, he glanced at his wristwatch and froze. “Shoot, I forgot that I was supposed to meet Chanyeol.” According to his watch he should have met his friend ten minutes ago at the boardwalk.

 

Baekhyun grabbed his messenger bag and quickly climbed down the ladder of his attic room while shouting “Sorry, we have to reschedule playtime!” Lampet let out a disappointed sigh.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol strolled down the streets, hands buried in the pockets of his hoodie. Growlithe was walking besides him. Before meeting up with Baekhyun he had to return a book the town's gym leader had lend him. Kyungsoo specialized in rock and ground types. His arena was located on the hills in the north part of the city but today Chanyeol was visiting him at home, on the foot of the hills.

 

The book he carried was a collection of recipes for homemade Pokémon food. “It has a great chapter on conserving methods!” Kyungsoo had told him, as he insisted to lend this book to Chanyeol. There was a time the two of them didn’t get along that well. They grew up in the same neighborhood and both dreamt of becoming the best Pokémon trainer the world had ever seen. Of course these where childish dreams but back then, striving for the same goal created a rivalry between them. Chanyeol smirked at the thought of how serious he took all of this as a teenager.

 

As he reached the doorstep of the small cottage, he paused. It was a nice day. Not too hot, the sun was out and the sky was a little cloudy. Given the weather, Chanyeol was almost certain that the other man was working in his garden. Without even trying the front door, he followed the trail that was leading to the backside of the house.

 

“Kyungsoo, you there?” he yelled. Growlithe ran ahead, barking joyfully at the thought of the homemade treats he was about to receive. A loud clunk, hasty shuffling and whispering. Chanyeol turned around the corner and wondered if Kyungsoo had guests over.

 

“I just wanted to return the book-”

 

He was surprised to find the other man sitting at a table on the porch. Alone. Which on its own wouldn't be weird.

 

“Are you expecting someone?” Chanyeol glanced at the set table.There were two sets of plates and cups, a tray with pastries, some sandwiches and a pot of tea.

 

“Uh yeah … I was just setting the table. You got my book?” Kyungsoo stood up and pulled a treat out of a jar, that was standing on the table. Growlithe jumped up and down in excitement.

 

“Yep! You were right, there is some pretty good stuff in here.” he answered, holding up the book while taking a closer look at the table. On the plate across from Kyungsoo lay a half eaten scone.

 

“Have you tried making the berry pellets?” Chanyeol hadn’t noticed that the other man was now standing in front of him, holding out two hands to receive the book.

 

“Yes! It really was easy. Thanks again for this.” He handed the hardcover over to Kyungsoo, making eye contact as if he expected to hear an explanation for the already eaten pastry. However, the other man simply took the book and nodded politely.

 

“Do you want me to lend you another one?” Kyungsoo asked while getting back to the table. Growlithe had settled down on the ground to chew on his snack when Diglett popped out of the earth to greet his friend. The two of them engaged in a game of catch. Chanyeol laughed at the sight of it.

 

“Maybe we should discuss the next book over a cup of coffee sometime? These two seem to be in need of a play date.” Kyungsoo nodded.

 

“Agreed! I’m free next weekend.” Chanyeol smiled, putting his hands back into his hoodie pockets. “Great! I’ll text you. Come on buddy, we gotta go!” Growlithe let out a bark in protest but followed anyways. As he left the small garden, Chanyeol looked back one more time.

 

Kyungsoo seemed to be sighing in relief.

 

* * *

 

Minseok took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He let the wind flow trough his hair while breathing out slowly. Moving to the beach was probably the best decision he had ever made. Growing up in Lumiose City, he always felt like he could never live without all the hustle and bustle. That he needed the brightly lit streets to guide him through sleepless nights. But as he grew older, Minseok began to appreciate the peaceful things in life. And eventually he needed to leave his old self behind.

 

An icy snout pulled the man out of his thoughts. Minseok blinked and rubbed his cold hand. In front of him sat his Ninetales.

 

“Sorry girl. Here you go.” He picked up the small ball the Pokémon had dropped to his feet and flung it across the waves like a skipping stone. Ninetales quickly chased after the ball, freezing the water underneath her paws to create little platforms to run on.

 

“Impressive!” a familiar voice boomed from the distance. Minseok turned around.

 

“Good day, officer!” he yelled back. Chanyeol chuckled as he approached him.

 

“Don’t call me that when I’m off duty. It feels weird.” Ninetales had returned, shaking off little ice crystals that had formed on her fur. Growlithe, who had been watching her curiously let out a surprised bark and hid behind Chanyeol. Minseok picked up the ball.

 

“Wanna give it a try?” The other man considered it for a moment, then took the toy and hurled it as forceful as he could. Ninetales ran ahead and caught it midair. Minseok laughed.

 

“Well, that didn’t even reach the water. Watch me.” He picked up the ball and flung it again, this time even further.

 

“Well, now you’re just showing off. How do you even get the ball to do that?” Chanyeol asked, making a skipping motion with his hand. Minseok shrugged.

 

“I’m just talented like that. What are you doing here anyway?” The tall man looked at his watch.

 

“I’m supposed to meet Baekhyun but he’s late... as always. Did you teach her that thing with the ice?” he asked, pointing at the frozen bits that where washing up on the shore.

 

“Yep.” Minseok answered while squatting down to rub Ninetails chin as she returned with the ball. “Clever girl, now go take a break.” The Pokémon nodded slightly and wandered off to sniff around. Minseok stood up

 

“It was a good skill for battling on water terrains.” he added, brushing back his hair with one hand. “I need to keep her trained even though we don’t compete anymore. Many trainers don’t do that when they retire, but Ninetales is a high maintenance Pokémon and very intelligent. She needs the exercise… what are you smiling at?” Chanyeol quickly held up his arms in defense.

 

“Nothing I just… you are very talkative today that’s all. Well, we’ve never really talked that much anyways so…”

 

“Hm, true.” Minseok answered and put his hands in his jeans pockets. The two of them stood there in silence, watching the waves. After a few moments Chanyeol cleared his throat.

 

“So, that was awkward. I’ll be going now. See ya around!” He smiled and waved at Minseok who’s thoughts seemed to have wandered off again.

 

Chanyeol made his way back to the boardwalk. Baekhyun was already waiting at their meeting point, holding his side and trying to catch his breath.

 

“Well! See who’s late!” he managed to blather, grinning sheepishly. “I guess now you have to buy me dinner.”

 

The taller man smiled. “Sure, what do you want to eat?”

 

* * *

 

“I’m just saying!” Baekhyun shouted with his mouth full of fries. A few people in the Diner turned their head. “Sending a ten year old child out to travel the country is bonkers.” Chanyeol shrugged and took a sip of his milkshake.

 

“It’s a kids show, don’t think about it too hard. Besides, I loved that stuff when I was younger. It made me want to become a trainer myself.” Baekhyun picked up his burger and started to unwrap it.

 

“I never understood the appeal of letting Pokémon battle against each other... Seems cruel.” he mumbled the last part absently while taking apart his burger and removing the pickles from it. Chanyeol scoffed.

 

„It’s about tactics and training! You form a special bond with your Pokémon and compete to test your strength.” Baekhyun put the top bun back on his burger.

 

“As I said… don’t get it.” he answered before taking a big bite. „But I‘m digging how passionate you are about it!” he concluded with a thumbs up, chewing happily. Chanyeol laughed.

 

“Well, at least there is that.” He opened a box of onion rings “How is Mrs. Hong doing? Is her back still acting up?” he asked, holding the box out to  Baekhyun. The other man nodded.

 

“I told her to take it easy... Even offered to take over more of her chores but she won’t listen to me.” Baekhyun took an onion ring. “YOU should talk to her, she always liked you better! You remind her of her grandson.” Chanyeol rose an eyebrow.

 

“She’s _your_ landlady, I barely know her.”

 

Baekhyun chuckled. “Landlady? That sounds like I actually pay rent.”

 

The taller man smiled. “You  should start doing that you know… you’ve been living in her attic for how many years now?”

 

“Six.” Baekhyun answered without hesitation. “And I will pay her back as soon as I get a big story out.” Chanyeol was surprised by the determination in his friend's voice. He nodded and rose his milkshake.

 

“Let’s drink to that!” Baekhyun chuckled.

 

“To my big story!” They nuged their drinks together.

 

“Hey! What are you celebrating?” Jongdae shouted, approaching the table. He was carrying several paper bags and a tray of drinks.

 

“My successful news release.” Baekhyun answered proudly.

 

“No way, you made it? Guess I lost that bet.” Jongdae received a threatening glare from Chanyeol. “Uh I mean… congratulations?” he added quickly and grinned. Baekhyun looked down, feeling embarrassed.

 

“Uhm no... not yet…” he mumbled.

 

“Don’t you have to bring that somewhere?” Chanyeol asked, nodding at the food Jongdae was carrying.

 

“Yeah, right… see you tomorrow Chan. Bye Baekhyun.” he answered, smiling apologetically before leaving.

 

“He doesn’t mean it like that, he just says whatever is on his mind… You both have that in common now that I think about it.” Chanyeol said after a few moments of silence. “...You alright, Baek?” The smaller man nodded, then looked up with a bitter smile on his face.

 

“I know what they all think about me but I will show them. I WILL be heard, it’s only a matter of time.” Chanyeol smiled brightly and reached out to ruffle Baekhyun's hair.

 

“That’s the spirit! I believe in you, buddy.”

 

“Stop it, you are ruining my hair!” Baekhyun whined as he tried to fight off the affectionate hand. They both started laughing. Chanyeol nodded.

 

“That’s better. Now eat up, I got something to show you.”

 

——

 

The sun was already hanging low on the horizon. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had sat down on a bench near the beach while Growlithe was playfully chasing after a flock of Wingull.

 

“I can really keep it?” Baekhyun asked, curiously browsing through the pages of the file Chanyeol had just handed him. It contained several cases of missing Pokémon, as well as reports that were deemed too unimportant to be investigated.

 

“Yeah, it’s yours. Just… don’t tell anyone about it.” The tall man looked around the beach promenade. “I could get in major trouble.” Baekhyun looked up, smiling widely at his friend. For a few moments he considered what to say then settled for a simple “Thanks” after carefully slipping the file into his bag.

 

Baekhyun leaned against the taller mans side.

 

“You are my only friend Chanyeol… who else should I be talking to about this?” he laughed but stopped when he noticed that the other man didn’t. “Seriously… Thank you. I will make good use of it.”

 

Chanyeol wrapped an arm around Baekhyun's slim shoulders.

 

“I know. Just don’t pop up on crime scenes from now on, okay?”

 

The smaller man chuckled. “I Promise!”

 


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the monthly public service meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me way too long to update this fic TT I apologize to everyone who was waiting for the next chapter (also this chapter is like super short so sorry again ashhfhf TT)  
> Thank you all for your sweet af comments the all made my day!!!!

Yixing had already closed the help desk of the Pokémon Center for the day. A few guests were still sitting in the launch area of the big entrance hall, discussing where to go for dinner.

“Careful, don’t drop it.” The Nurse handed a small stack of drinking glasses to Wigglytuff, then grabbed some bottles of water and led the way to the back part of the center.

“We need those in conference room one.”

Today’s public service meeting was about to start soon. As usual the two of them prepared the room together, getting chairs, drinks and writing utensils ready.

Yixing looked up when someone knocked on the conference room door.

“Hey Kyungsoo! You are a bit early”, he greeted the smaller man with a warm smile.

“Uh yeah, sorry about that. I just wanted to talk to you before the meeting starts.”

Yixing shook his head. „Don’t worry about it. What do you want to talk about?”

Kyungsoo took a deep breath. “Well...You know…” he started fumbling with the hem of his jacket.

Yixing looked at the other man in confusion then let out a knowing “Ah! You want to talk about him!” He quickly closed the door, sat down at the table and gestured at the chair beside him.

Wigglytuff, who lately took a liking in mimicking human behavior, observed Yixing with a great amount of curiosity before trying to climb one of the chairs herself.

Kyungsoo sat down next to the other man, eyeing the Pokémon.

“She does that at the moment, I let her do it as long as she’s not getting hurt”, Yixing explained. “So, I haven’t seen him in a while if that’s what you’re going to ask.”

Kyungsoo quickly shook his head. “No he’s fine, I saw him yesterday. Chanyeol almost caught us. I think he suspects something.”

Yixing rose an eyebrow. “Then just come clean. It’s not like you are hiding a fugitive.”

Kyungsoo thought about it for a moment then slightly shook his head. “I respect his decisions. If he doesn’t want to be seen than that’s how it is.”

Yixing nodded. “I see…. but maybe it’s time for him to come out of his shell.”

“Agreed, but I don’t have the right to decide that for him… and as long as he’s not ready I will at least help him to stay out of trouble.”

Yixing smiled fondly at the other man. “You care about him a lot.”

Kyungsoo looked down and started fumbling with the hem again. “Well yeah I mean… we’ve become good friends so…”

Yixing laughed at the flustered gym leader. “I’m glad he found a friend… and a good one at that.” Kyungsoo looked up and smiled.

“Anyways“, He quickly continued. „my concern is that Chanyeol will start asking questions… maybe even link him to illegal activities.”

Yixing looked at Kyungsoo closely and narrowed his eyes. “Why would he think that? Did something happen?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. “No, nothing. Nothing happened. I’m just thinking ahead”, he responded. “You know how there are already rumors about a ghost. Something has to come up eventually.”

Yixing didn’t really buy it. Kyungsoo was usually a man, that stayed calm in the most precarious situations. It was one of this best qualities as a gym leader. However, today the other seemed nervous. Yixing took a deep breath. “Listen… I get that you want to protect him but don’t forget that keeping secrets will eventually catch up to you.” He stood up. “I’ll cover for you this time but you need to get this sorted out. The meeting will start soon, do you mind setting up the projector?”

 

* * *

 

“As it turned out, the Zubat were disturbed by a lone Crobat that had found its way into the cave. The pack was trying to protect their territory, that’s why they behaved aggressively, even towards humans. I was able to contain Crobat but I think it belongs to a trainer. I’m currently working with Chanyeol on finding that trainer. Yixing, Kyungsoo… maybe you should keep an eye out as well. Someone might be looking for their Pokémon.” The two men nodded. “That’s it from me”, Jongdae concluded, sorting his speaking notes into a neat pile and sitting down again.

“We will print flyers and distribute them in all Pokémon Centers nearby. That should speed up the process”, Yixing decided, writing it on his todo list. “Up next is Chanyeol”, he continued.

The officer stood up and cleared his throat. “Crime rates have slightly increased this month. Nothing serious has occurred though, it’s the usual misdemeanors. Parking violations, littering... There have been more cases of missing Pokémon, which is common for this time of the year... Spring has begun and people leave their doors open… Pokémon run outside.” Chanyeol shuffled his speaking notes. “But I came across a strange case the other day. I still don’t know how to interpret it.”

The officer started to hand out papers. “This is the report I wrote on the case. As you can read: the Pokémon, Rockruff, disappeared without any signs of damage done to its collar. I could not find any signs of an intruder on the crime scene, Growlithe did not pick up a scent to follow.” Chanyeol sighed, rubbing his temple. He had stayed up late for several nights this week, trying to make sense of this case.

“As long as there are no casualties I can’t get HQ involved and won’t get access to an forensics team. I’m afraid I’ve reached a dead end with this case, that’s why I’m asking you all for help. Any fresh ideas or point of views are welcome.”

Kyungsoo had been shifting in his seat for the past few minutes, shooting nervous glances at Yixing. The nurse sighed, then looked up from his notes.  
“First we should assure the Pokémon’s safety, right? Maybe it just squeezed out of its collar and is roaming the city now.” He looked at Kyungsoo. “We should all keep an eye out for Rockruff. Maybe it can be found and the case solves itself.”

Kyungsoo’s nostrils twitched slightly. “I think Yixing is right, this might not be that big of a deal. Let’s be on the lookout. Maybe Rockruff is just lost. Stuff like this happens all the time.”

Chanyeol sighed. “It might be true that i’m overthinking this. However, keep in mind that this could be something serious.”

“A friend over at Ambrette City told me about a new gang”, Jongdae remarked. “They’re called Red Force and are involved in all kinds of stuff that you can make easy money with. Stealing and selling Pokémon being one of them.”

Chanyeol thought about it for a moment. “Rockruff isn’t exactly a Pokémon that you can sell for a lot of money… But you have a point, maybe they are testing out new methods. I will get in touch with the Ambrette City officer. It’s a good lead, thanks.” Chanyeol sat down, taking notes.

 

* * *

 

“Kyungsoo, do you realize how serious this is?” Yixing sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes. “Stealing Pokémon? That’s what people go to jail for! And I could lose my job if I don’t report this!” He continued to pace around the small nurses office, nervously chewing on his bottom lip.

Kyungsoo quietly sat on his chair like a kid that was getting scolded. “I can’t give her back.” He said after a while. “She was mistreated. I’d rather face the consequences than send her back so report me if that’s what you have to do.”

Yixing stopped in his motion. “Is that why he took Rockruff?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “You know he couldn’t harm anyone. He just wanted to help a Pokémon in need.” The gym leader stood up. “Thank you for your help so far Yixing... You don’t have to get involved in this any further. If you need to report this then go ahead... I’ll understand”, he mumbled before walking over to the door.

The nurse sighed. “Wait… bring him here next time. We have to talk this through...”

Kyungsoo turned around, a soft smile forming on his lips. “Thank you, Yixing.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first written fanwork! I hope you liked it. English is NOT my first language so if something is off, please notify me (I want to improve) Constructive criticism is always welcome ♥
> 
> Liked this Chapter? Check out my friends amazing fanart on [Tumblr](http://mxiiha.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20art)


End file.
